The Smile
by RainbowPaintedCorpse
Summary: Sheldon learns over time that he has fallen for something a little more than just Penny's smile. Can Thomas Dolby help him see the truth? Sheldon/Penny One-Shot


It has been a while since I last posted anything, and I know I said that I was going to go with the last story I did. I just couldn't do it :( I have a few other ideas for new stories that have actually developed past chapter three, however I had to get this Shenelope fic out of the way or I was going to scream!

I do not own any of these people D:

* * *

**That Smile**

Sheldon shifted awkwardly in the hallway. He had been standing there for at least a minute and a half, grocery bags in hand, and the hysterical blond seated at his door still hadn't noticed him.

"Penny." He finally spoke. Obviously waiting for her to come to her senses was a failed attempt. She looked up, he saw the tears running down her face and his jaw tensed. Great, he was not good with situations as these. Even though he had helped the girl in identical situations, he still felt he was not quite at par with what was required from a friend in such a situation.

"Sheldon," her sniffles caused her voice hesitation, and as soon as he was about to ask what was wrong she blurted out, "Why do I always do this?" her arms were up in the air and came crashing to the ground again, "Why do I always make myself out to be such an idiot? I am stupid, and I can't learn anything!" the sobs began pouring out again.

Again, the tall physicist shifted from foot to foot, he watched her still not quite understanding what was going on. "Penny, my hands are sore from holding these bags. Could I please enter my apartment?"

Her eyes looked lost as they stared at him, as if she had no idea who he was, or maybe he had a squid head. She finally stood up and moved out of the way so he could open the door. Sheldon could not believe that he had actually thought that she wouldn't follow him in, but of course she did. He shut the door as she moved over to the couch and dropped her body in her spot. Sheldon stood frozen for a moment before heading to the kitchen to unpack.

"Penny, as you know I am not fluent in comforting an emotional person, and though in the past I have given it a try, I know that I will not be able to help you in whatever it is that has put you in such a state." He eyed her critically, watched the little hope fade from her eye. "However, I know you, and have known you for long enough to know that as much as I am as you like to say 'socially incompetent', you will not let that get in your way of expressing your distress to me. So, with that understood, please explain your situation and I will do my best to give you my personal scientific explanation of what it is that may help you through whatever it is you are going through." With that, he forced his face to soften, and a tooth clenched grin to adorn his thin lips.

Used to his awkward physical response, Penny shifted over so that Sheldon had more room as he sat down to hear her woes.

"Well, today, I went to CalTech with Leonard. He wanted to show me this new breakthrough in his experiment; you know the one you tried to help me understand." Sheldon raised an offended brow.

"Penny, before you continue, I must say that I gave you a completely thorough analysis of Leonard's experiment, and that you stated then that you had an understanding of it." Her cheeks turned a faint pink.

"I lied, I only recited exactly what you told me, which I know is obvious, but I honestly had no idea what any of it meant." She sniffed back a few of her last tears, "Anyway, when he was showing me everything I got completely lost. I still hadn't told him that I had no idea what any of it meant, so I guess he just went on the idea that I was fully aware of what he was saying. My brain got sidetracked, and bored, and my phone vibrated. Chelsea from work started to text me and I got hooked in. Eventually, Leonard realized I wasn't even paying attention and stopped talking, I however didn't realize he had stopped talking. I assume he stood there at least five minutes waiting until I came to my senses, and when I did I came face to face with a very disappointed Leonard." Her eyebrows quivered and she began to cry again. Sheldon watched her for a moment.

"So, Penny, what you are saying is that instead of even pretending to show some interest in Leonard's experiment, you decided to completely ignore him and text a friend?" Penny gasped and then began to sob again; Sheldon clenched his jaw before continuing. "I wish I had thought of this tactic, I would have saved myself hours of wasted banter."

Penny stopped her sobbing and glared at him, her hand connected with his arm rather forcefully, "How can you say such a thing?! This experiment is very important to Leonard, it means a lot to him! He has been working very hard on it, and you should be ashamed of yourself for calling him foolish, you're supposed to be his friend!" she bit her lip and looked into her lap, "I feel awful for what I did, the look on his face. I can't imagine what I'd do if he had done the same to me."

His blue eyes studied her; he had yet seen Penny in such distress. He came to the conclusion that Penny must truly feel something strong for his roommate, be it he approves or not, Penny and Leonard were good together. Sheldon dropped his hands on his knees, "Penny, Leonard adores you. I do not know why, but he does. You are messy, obnoxious, insane, and share near zero qualities or interests with Leonard; however, he is bat crazy about you." Her big eyes stared at him in confusion; she had never heard Sheldon be so sincere. "Yes, he may be insulted that you were more interested in whatever Chelsea from work had to say over his passion, but Leonard will forgive you if you apologize. It's is actually likely he would forgive you without an apology as well. Although, I highly recommend it."

There was a long pause as Penny sat gaping at Sheldon, it had been a while since the two of them had become friends, but she had yet to see Sheldon so considerate towards her. A smile grew on her lips and she threw her arms around the tall man, "Oh, Sheldon, you are the best!"

Sheldon's entire body stiffened and he felt very uncomfortable. "I know." He coughed and pulled away. He looked around the apartment, "By the way, where is Leonard? We need the Thai food ordered."

"He's still at CalTech. Leslie came by just as he caught me texting and said she wanted to see how he had been advancing in the experiment, Leonard was really mad at me so he shooed me out." Penny pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and stood up, "I'll go get the food, wanna come?" she tossed a big smile over her shoulder as she held the door knob.

Sheldon exerted a sigh, "I suppose, at least with me there I will be able to assure the proper order."

* * *

"Penny, I would again like to disagree with your choice in store for your gift." Sheldon flinched away from yet another woman covered in crazy colored make-up who had asked if he needed any help, "No, I assure you, I do not belong here. I am not interested in any of your-" he looked around at the racks, "whatever you would like to call the fabric dangling off of the hangers." The woman gave him an odd look before turning away, "Penny, please can we leave?"

The blond popped out from behind a rack of the scandalous clothing, "Sheldon, you wouldn't understand, sweetie. Me and Leonard are about to celebrate our 6 month anniversary. This is a milestone in a relationship, so I'm going to do something special for him." She held up some frilly outfit with straps to the stockings. Looking at the dark colors made Sheldon's stomach tie up in knots; he suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable. "Now, help me! I did not invite you to stand there and whine."

Sheldon clenched his jaw, "I am not a child, and I do not whine. I do not understand what I can do to help, you yourself have stated many times that I would never be able to understand the concept of dressing up before coitus, due to the fact that it is just going to be taken off, presumably if all goes well, anyway." He picked up an even worse getup, his eyes went wide, "Plus, some of these look just plain uncomfortable." He noted the tiny string backside of the underwear and corset. Penny began to laugh; her hand fell against his chest to hold her up. Sheldon felt that spot grow very warm.

"Sheldon, sweetie, I am wearing one of those," she pointed to the thong, "right now, and I assure you it is not uncomfortable." Sheldon instantly dropped the outfit and turned away. "Moonpie, where are you going?" she giggled watching his tall form leave the store.

"Anywhere but this place, and do not call me Moonpie."

* * *

Sheldon was making his way down the stairs, laundry basket under his arm. It was 8:14:36 pm, he was a little early but it never hurt to be a little early. He had gathered all of his clothing, had his detergent and softener, he had his folding board, yet something felt like it was missing. He was trying hard to figure out what it was, but the sound of his feet kept distracting him.

"Penny." He stopped on one of the steps. He couldn't believe it, the blond was missing. She never missed laundry night. He looked behind him just in case those 24 seconds had caused him to leave before she was ready, but no one came down the stairs. It was odd, but laundry night just didn't feel right. He cursed the girl mentally; she had squeezed her way into his schedule. Sheldon Cooper shook his head.

No, he didn't need Penny to do his laundry. It was just out of her own personal choice to join him for his laundry night. Maybe she had plans, or was working, but why should he care. It's not like he had never done his laundry alone before.

As he made his way towards the laundry room door he heard voices. Great, now there are people trying to take over his laundry time. He was sure he had given the entire building a copy of his schedule.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait." It was Penny's voice; she had gotten there before him. Great and she was with someone.

"What do you mean? Look, little girl, I am busy. You can't just take up all the cycles at once!" whoever she was talking to sounded very angry, but then again, if Penny had taken up all the machines he would also be very angry.

"You don't understand, my friend comes down every Saturday night at exactly 8:15 pm to do his laundry. It's almost like a ritual. If he comes down and you're using the machines he won't be very happy. I apologize, and I would let you use my machines but I have already started them." He could hear sincerity in her voice; she was actually trying to keep his laundry night for him. An odd sensation began in his cheeks and trickled down his neck to his chest. He felt very warm.

"Whatever lady, I am not going to just waltz back upstairs just so you and your boyfriend can have sex all over these machines. I am washing my clothes."

Sheldon heard the sounds of the washer being opened, and Penny coming closer to the door.

"No, sir, he's not my boyfriend, you don't understand. Please, just he'll be down any second, just watch."

"Fine." The washer door slammed shut, "But if he comes down without a basket of clothes, I am reporting the two of you to the landlord!"

Sheldon took this as his cue to enter. He opened the door casually and stepped past the two of them, although through his peripherals he could see Penny beaming. The man was glaring at Sheldon, who had already begun setting up his equipment.

"Penny, I am very disappointed you did not wait for me. I waited for you on floor 3 after realizing your lack of being there, and you have now made me," he raised his wrist and read the time as 8:16:43 pm, "one minute and forty-three seconds late." Sheldon looked at them both. The man looked confused as all hell, and Penny was still smiling like a fool.

"Well, who is this?" Sheldon raised a brow to the man.

Penny turned to him, "Oh, he is one of our new neighbors…" she realized she should have bypassed that as soon as she said it, but surprisingly Sheldon did not freak out as he usually would have. Instead he began loading his clothes.

"Well, in that case, I should print him off a copy of my schedule. I will bring it to your apartment tomorrow as I leave for work." He glanced up at the man before continuing.

This must have convinced him because he muttered a low apology to Penny before storming out. Penny stood watching Sheldon work on his laundry. He could tell she was still smiling, it made him feel proud that he had made her smile, and that she had stood up for him. It was odd, he knew, for some reason way down deep inside, that this feeling that popped up at random within him was only going to bring him trouble.

"Thank you, Penny."

"You heard?"

Sheldon nodded, "I am assuming every word, if not, the most important parts. I didn't know laundry night was that important to you." he stood straight as he turned on the machine.

Penny suddenly froze; her eyes looked on somewhere over Sheldon's shoulder. After a moment she looked back to see he was still watching her, her cheeks started to stain pink, "Well, I just don't like hearing you complain." She lied and rushed over to her machine.

Sheldon stood by the washer as he waited for it to finish, he pulled out an mp3 player and put the buds in his ears and pressed play. Penny stood by her own finished machine, shifting everything into the dryer and putting another load in the washer. It was completely silent, in the laundry room. Penny decided she'd chance going over to sit on the machine beside Sheldon. Dr. Cooper didn't move when she jumped up to sit beside him, he simply began sifting through the, what she assumed, lectures on his mp3 player until he found one he liked.

Penny began feeling fairly awkward, and curious. She wanted to know what Sheldon was listening to, she had always thought it was lectures, but something about the very faint sound coming for the ear peace gave her way to believe that it may not be what she thinks. So she leaned in and yanked out an ear bud, Sheldon looked shocked as she shoved it into her own ear.

Her eyes flew wide open as she listened to the song coming out of the mp3 player. She looked up at Sheldon, ignoring his death glare, "What the hell is this? You listen to music?"

Sheldon pulled the piece back and turned off the mp3 player, "For your information, I find some music rather enjoyable. You have never once asked me if I do, how can you assume I do not."

Penny shrugged, "I can't see any form of music ever suiting you, maybe classical, but then again not at all."

He cocked his head to the side, "Penny, classical music is possibly the only music I listen to."

"But you weren't, that was definitely not classical."

"I never said it was classical."

"No, but you said you only listen to classical."

Sheldon sighed, "Thomas Dolby is an amazing artist and cannot be categorized under any genre. He simply defies all of them, yet can incorporate the likes of pop and techno and many others." The physicist crossed his arms in front of his chest, "That song also happens to be my favorite song."

Penny giggled, "I guess it suits you, _She blinded me with science_!" she sang out the lyrics, and then laughed. Sheldon had to admit, after the many tryouts and lessons she had endured over the past year or so, her voice had begun to get quite tolerable.

Although, that unexplainable feeling crept into his insides again at the sound of her singing.

* * *

"LEONARD!" the blond came storming into the apartment; Sheldon swore he saw fire igniting in her eyes. "Sheldon, where the hell is Leonard?!"

Sheldon put his laptop on the coffee table, "Leonard and Agnes have left for the evening. I believe they are staying over at Agnes' condo in Hollywood. Would you like her address?"

Penny's chest was heaving, he couldn't believe that was the place that his eyes chose to watch as she shut her own eyes and tried to focus. Finally she stormed up to him and held out a piece of paper, "Look at what that girl left me!"

The paper was a letter, which read

_Dear Penelope,_

_In the three months that I have been with Leonard I have been able to tell that the two of us were destined to be together. We both have realized that we love each other. However, there is one thing that I feel could ruin this perfect chance for me._

_I understand that you and Leonard have been close friends for the past few years. I also understand that you two had a relationship in the past. As I would assume, you possibly still hold feelings for him, which would explain your continuing to be in his apartment at any time of the day. Of course I do believe that you and I could become friends, but for the time being I would like to kindly ask that you refrain from any relation to Leonard whatsoever. _

_I hope you understand,  
Agnes Finkle_

Sheldon looked up at the blond, "You still hold romantic feelings towards Leonard? Now Penny, that is, as many would call, fairly pathetic. Your relationship ended over a year ago, and Leonard has been with Agnes for at least 3 months now."

Penny let out a scream, "NO! I hold no feelings beside friendship towards Leonard, and right now that is being jeopardized by some self-conscious dork that is afraid I'm going to try stealing him back!"

Sheldon stood up in front of her, "Penny, you have to understand that many people in Agnes' position would feel threatened by you. Look at Agnes, sure she is not completely unattractive, she is definitely to Leonard's standards." Penny was staring up at him, that same damned feeling he had still yet put a finger on began spreading from his stomach across his entire body. "Penny, " he continued before the feeling got worse. Often the sensation would spread causing him to become clumsy and lose his ability to speak properly, "You are a beautiful woman, who dated her nerdy boyfriend. You are the fantasy that every man like Leonard dreams of but can never have. To other women like Agnes, however, you are the reason they never stand a chance. Agnes does not know you well enough to see past your beauty and see that you are a very considerate and understanding person, not to mention kind hearted and an enjoyable presence. Give her time and she will see this, however you must be patient. I assure you, in the end everything will work out."

Penny was staring at him in shock, Sheldon had just called her beautiful and enjoyable all in the same lecture. She never once, in her entire time knowing him, thought he would ever say she was pretty let alone beautiful. The words were odd yet comforting coming from him. She knew, Sheldon would not say it unless he meant it. That, and she could barely hold herself up from the warm shock being sent up her spine. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and she bit her lip.

"Sheldon, that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." She looked up at him, his blue eyes were wide with realization of what he had said. He stood straight up and she could tell he was about to turn around and leave, but she grabbed his hand. "Sheldon wait."

He froze in his spot, but did not look at her. Penny moved so she was in front of him. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Sheldon, you're the greatest." She put her arms around his middle and gave him a quick hug before heading back out the door.

Sheldon didn't move for almost ten minutes, and then he rushed to his room to do research for the millionth time on that feeling spreading through his body.

* * *

Sheldon sat uncomfortably in his chair. Penny had suggested that the six of them go out to a Karaoke Bar in celebration of Leonard and Agnes' engagement. Of course Sheldon had refused, saying that he had many other things he would rather be doing, plus he had been trying his best to avoid Penny for the past two weeks since she had kissed his cheek. Penny, however, convinced him to come.

After Penny had left that night and Sheldon had done his research, he was able to come across a few resources that seemed fairly reliable, yet they gave undesirable results.

According to these resources, Sheldon was falling in love with Penny. This was preposterous. Most people assumed they were siblings, due to their constant bickering and competitive nature. Sheldon knew that even if he had feelings for Penny, those traits alone would destroy any chance they had in a matter of days. So he had decided to distance himself and let the feeling pass over him.

Penny was very persistant. She continuously showed up at the apartment in search of him, she knew his schedule so it was hard to avoid her, and he couldn't stand the hurt look on her face when he finally stopped ignoring her. So, here he sat in the Karaoke Bar, watching a drunken Raj sing Walk Like And Egyptian.

Sheldon chanced a glance over at Penny. Her eyes were watching his hands as they tapped absentmindedly on the table, but she looked up shortly after realizing he was watching her. They sat in silence staring at each other before she spoke.

"I'm going up next!" she hollered over the music.

Sheldon let an eye brow pop up, "Oh really, and which song did you prepare for us this evening?"

Penny grinned, it caused his stomach to flip. This is why he did not want to come. "You will have to wait and see, my little Moonpie." She winked as Raj finished off his song, she stood up and made her way through the crowd.

Many men stared at her hips as the bounced the skirt she wore, some watched her thin waist, others her chest. Sheldon was watching the smile she was giving him from over her shoulder.

"And now, ladies and gents! My buddy, Penny, is gunna sing you guys a little tune!" Raj handed over the microphone clumsily and gave Penny a big hug, "Knock 'em down, Penny."

Penny stood there, that smile still plastered on her face. It was the same one she had that day when he saw her crying in front of his door, the day he went shopping for lingerie for her and Leonards 6 month anniversary, the same one she wore when she realized that Sheldon Cooper listened to classic 80's music, and the one she had that made his body freeze up right before she kissed his cheek.

"I want to dedicate this song to someone. You'll know who you are." She held the mic to her lips as the music started to play. Sheldon lost his breath, he knew what song it was with the first note.

_It's poetry in motion  
He turned his tender eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm - but he blinded me with science  
"He blinded me with science!"  
And failed me in biology_

Sheldon watched her as she watched him. His mouth was wide open, his eyes never wavered from hers.

_When I'm dancing close to him  
"Blinding me with science - science!"  
I can smell the chemicals  
"Blinding me with science - science!"  
"Science!"  
"Science!"_

"Yo, whatsup with Sheldon?" Howard waved a hand at the physicist.

Raj shrugged, "I dunno, man. I think Sheldon's broken. What do you think Leonard?"

Leonard shrugged, "I have no idea. Did something happen between him and Penny, the way she's looking at him kind of suggests as such."

Howard grinned, "Maybe they did the nasty, and now Sheldon's deviriginized and insecure."

Agnes turned to the boys like they were crazy, "You know, maybe this is why none of you could get girls before. You have no idea how to read a woman." She watched Penny, a sparkle in her eye. "To think I was this blind before. I knew I could feel it about her, but I never thought it would be him."

Leonard gave his fiancé a funny look, "What are you talking about?"

Agness turned to them with an angry look, "Penny is in love with Sheldon! She's trying to get him to understand without having to come right out and say 'I LOVE YOU!'. It's romantic."

Howard turned back to watch Penny, "That's the first time I ever heard Thomas Dolby considered romantic."

_Mmm - but it's poetry in motion  
And when he turned his eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm - but he blinded me with science  
And failed me in geometry_

Sheldon knew he was breathing heavily, he knew he would hyperventilate. He knew that the worst was not over, because as soon as he swallowed down the dryness in his throat, he saw Penny stepping off the stage, mic still in hand, voice not faltering.

His long fingers gripped the chair, 'I knew I shouldn't have come out tonight.'

_When he's dancing next to me  
"Blinding me with science - science!"  
"Science!"  
I can hear machinery  
"Blinding me with science - science!"  
"Science!_"

Penny felt her heart skip a beat, she had him right where she wanted him. She could practically feel his heart racing with nervousness. His eyes, however, were still glued to hers. That's why she loved him, because he loved her. She could feel it, it was in his beautiful blue eyes. How they'd watched her all those years. When she was sad they were caring, when she was happy they were happy for her, when she stood up for him they were grateful for her, and when she was angry they were the voice of reason. She just needed to convince him that this was right, that he can follow that heart he had hidden behind his beautiful eyes.

_It's poetry in motion  
And now he's making love to me  
The spheres're in commotion  
The elements in harmony  
He blinded me with science  
"He blinded me with science!"  
And hit me with technology _

All three boys gulped as Penny stood over Sheldon. The physicist was staring straight up at her without moving, their eyes were locked. The situation was so intense that no one around them wanted to move, even the men who had been checking her out moments ago were in a trance. It was like sitting in the stands at a break in a sport game waiting for that damned woman to say yes to the idiot who had chose to propose at a very public place.

Leonard couldn't help but internally root for Penny.

_I -  
I don't believe it!  
There he goes again!  
He's tidied up, and I can't find anything!  
All my tubes and wires  
And careful notes  
And antiquated notions_

Penny leaned forward gripping the back of Sheldon's chair, everyone around them let out a tiny gasp, Sheldon himself whimpered. Their eyes were level now, and Sheldon found himself so badly wanting to run his fingers through her hair, across her skin, to feel her close, and to take her where no one could stare at her like the men were before. He wanted to keep her to himself.

He knew he loved her, and he knew he couldn't deny it. That idea was futile now, since Penny was displaying her own expression of the exact same feelings. He took a deep breath, the end of the song was nearing.

_But! - it's poetry in motion  
And when he turned his eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm - but he blinded me with science  
"He blinded me with - with science!"  
He blinded me with –_

Penny crashed her lips against Sheldon's. The crowd erupted in a roar of applause. Sheldon was frozen at first, but soon let his hands gather her close to him. He stood up lowering his head to hers to deepen the kiss. Her fingers tickled where his neck met his shoulders. Penny licked his bottom lip and as he slowly opened his mouth she pulled him in closer letting her tongue drag across his. Sheldon almost fell forward as their kiss kept getting deeper and deeper, the crowd around them gave to sight to calming either as bird calls echoed around them. Leonard even felt a tear about to fall from his eye, Agnes, however, was already holding a hankerchief to her face.

Penny was the first to start pulling away, though Sheldon continued to drop small kisses on her nose and cheeks, she put her forehead against his and smiled. Oh god how he loved that smile.

"Sheldon," Penny whispered, but Sheldon beat her to it.

"Penny I believe that over the years I have developed a strong attachment to you, it first started with your smile and has grown into everything that is Penny." His thumbs brushed against her cheeks softly, the sensation of her skin against his own pulsed through his entire body. "What I mean, Penny, is that I love you. I have fallen in love with you, something I never thought I would ever do. I love you, Penny."

Sheldon watched a tear fall from her eye, he was confused. She was smiling, yet crying at the same time. He began to get worried, "Penny, are you alright? Was I too forward?"

Penny shook her head and pulled his lips back against hers, "Sheldon Lee Cooper, I am so in love with you." she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

Maybe coming wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny should be together. That is all I have to say :D


End file.
